Please Notice Me
by Lady Bulma1
Summary: chapter 4 is finally updated! GotenBra. Bra became a cutter, since she saw Goten and Paris kiss. Bra cuts herself everytime she is depressed. Is that all Goten's fault!
1. Chapter 1 A Cutter

A new story!!!! This time the couple is: Goten/Bra. I really adore this couple!!! They look so cute together!!!! In this story, Goten sees Bra as his sister. But Bra doesn't want to be his sister. She wants more than that. But then, one night changed her whole life. Paris and Goten were kissing. Right in front of her eyes. Right after that, she started to cut herself. How will things end?! Please r&r!!!  
Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be great if I own the DBZ characters?! *sigh* But I don't…… I only own this story!!! ^_^  
Please Notice Me  
Chapter 1 - A cutter?!  
She watched her blood flow……… Slowly, her blood was dripping, dripping and dripping. She didn't feel the pain. She started to cut again………… She watched her hands. Covered under her own fresh blood mixed her salty tears. The knife was cutting deep in her soft and smooth skin. But she didn't feel the pain.  
  
"I hate my life! I hate everything! I hate Goten!!!!" Bra grabbed her pillow and cried. She kept on crying.   
  
"Why can't he see? Why?!" She cried and cried. Tears made her pillow wet. But she couldn't stop. Eventually she threw her pillow to the door.  
  
"GOTEN, YOU BAKA!!! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!! I HATE YOU!!!" She buried her eyes with her hands and recalled that other night.  
==========================  
  
Bra looked in front of her. It was dark. She walked in the alleys and saw nothing but alley cats.   
  
"I wonder what time it is." Bra watched her watch while walking with tons of bags. The shopping turned out to be later than it was planned.   
  
"Man! 10 PM!!! It's REALLY later and I REALLY need to go home." Bra started to walk a bit faster. But then, she dropped her bags.   
  
"Oh no!!! I'm gonna be in trouble!!!" Quickly she grabbed her clothes and all and put it back in the bag. Then all of the sudden, she heard voices and laughs. She knew it was from the other alley. She couldn't help, but to overhear the conversation.  
  
"Sweety, I love you!" Bra could hear that it was a girl voice. She took a peek and saw 2 shadows. A boy and a girl. They were clinging to each other.   
  
"It's getting late, honey. We really need to go home." That voice sounded familiar to her. Then, the light shone at the couple. At first, Bra didn't see very well who they were. But then, when she saw it, she wished that she had never come to this alley. It was Paris……… with Goten………… Bra was on the verge of tears, but was still able to hold back. But then, she saw the two pull each other closer and closer. Bra gasped and then………… she saw them kissing.  
  
'Nooooo………' Bra was trembling. Her heartbeat was going faster and faster. She felt like collapsing. She couldn't take any more of this.   
  
'I don't want to see this anymore! Goten, you have hurt me enough already! Why do you keep hurting me all over again?!' Bra ran. As far as possible. She couldn't bear this anymore. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore. So, she kept on running. She had absolutely no idea where she was going. She only knew one thing………  
  
'I HATE GOTEN!!!!'   
==============================  
"Princess, breakfast time!!!" Bra knew that it was her father calling. She looked at her old scars. They left many marks. And new ones were bleeding non-stop. The blood was still running. They dripped on the floor. Which turned into a large puddle of red shining blood.   
  
"Yeah dad! I'll be right up!" Bra didn't feel the pain while she was cutting herself. But after cutting, the pain was unbearable. She wanted to scream. But she couldn't. She wanted to cry out loud, but she couldn't. She wanted to be with Goten, but that was impossible.   
  
'Goten, you baka! I hate you! It's all your fault!!! I hate you for the rest of my whole life!!!' Bra screamed in her head. She watched her blood drip and that made her feel easy again. She was hurting herself by cutting, since she that night, when she knew about Goten and Paris being together again. She was hurting herself all over again. She had her knife hidden under her bed. She looked at her arm. Totally covered under her blood.   
  
"Shit! Where are my bandages?!" Bra looked in her closet and finally found the bandages. She wrapped her arms with bandages, so it wouldn't bleed on her clothes. She grabbed a few papers and cleaned up the mess. While she was cleaning, her whole arms were hurting like hell. She cried of the pain in silence. She bit on her lip. But she bit a little too hard, so that was bleeding as well.   
  
"Shit!" She cleaned her lips and threw the papers with blood away. She went downstairs. She wore a large sweater with dark blue jeans. With the large sweater, they won't easily see her wounds.  
  
"Bra, you need to hurry! You're almost late for school!" Bra nodded and started to eat her breakfast. Vegeta studied his daughter and saw her bleeding lips.  
  
"Bra, what's wrong with your lips? Why are they bleeding?" Bra slowly touched her lips and felt something wet and warm.  
  
'Shit! Why now?!' Bra smiled at her father.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, daddy. I think I must have accidentally bit on my lip while eating." Bulma and Vegeta stared at each other and decided not to continue asking.  
==========================  
"Bra Briefs! You are late again! Maybe I should report this to your parents!" Bra felt that everyone was staring at her. But she didn't look. She pretended that she couldn't hear her teacher. She just walked to her seat in the back and didn't say anything.  
  
"Ms Briefs! I am talking to you! Mind telling me the reason why you are late?!" Bra sat down and looked up to her teacher. And everyone was looking at her. Bra's face was pale. She looked awful.   
  
"I missed the bus………"   
  
"Young lady. This is your third time! I think I will report this to your parents." Bra stared at him with a glare and didn't say a thing. Her teacher didn't say anything anymore and just continued his lessons. But across Bra there sat a worried Goten looking at her. But Bra didn't look.  
History class took like ages, till the bell finally rang.  
  
"Okay class! I'll give you the homework for next month! I will expect you to do a project about 'Romeo and Juliet'. I need you to watch the movie or read the book and then fill out the forms. But of course you won't be working alone. You will be working with a partner. Alright…………… Jennifer, you will be working with………… Steve. Cassidy, you will be working with………… Danny. Bra, you will be working with…………… Goten. Mandy, you will……………"   
  
Bra and Goten looked at each other. Goten smiled and Bra had no expression on her face. They looked in each others' eyes. Goten's eyes were soft, black. But Bra's eyes were cold. Cold, blue icy eyes. Goten was worried about her. Bra soon turned her head away from Goten and grabbed her school bag and left the classroom and went to her locker, but when she saw Goten, she went to the toilet.  
  
"Bra! Wait up!" Goten ran to catch up with Bra. But Bra didn't slow down for him. There were many people, so it was harder for Goten to keep up with her. But when he finally saw her, Bra disappeared in the toilet. Goten sighed.  
  
'I don't have a clue, what's going on with her, but I think she is avoiding me.' Goten shook her head.   
  
'Naaah, she wouldn't. I mean, why would she?'   
===========================  
'Goten……… Goten………… Goten……………' That name was inside Bra's head all the time. She didn't want to think about him, but she couldn't do anything but that.  
  
'Why do I need to work with him?! Of everyone in class, mr. Jefferson chose him!' Bra was crying again. She cried in silence again, so no one would hear her. While sitting, she grabbed her bag and took the knife out of her bag and started to cut again. The knife went deep in her skin again of her arm. Her blood was dripping and dripping again. A large cut and it started to hurt a little. But Bra was depressed. So depressed that she turned the cut bigger and bigger.   
  
'Goten, you stupid fool!!!! I hate you!!!!!' While she was thinking about him, the knife went deeper and deeper. Until it hurt so much that she couldn't hide her pain.   
  
She eventually screamed……………  
No……… Bra is hurting herself again by cutting herself. Will Goten hear her scream?! Will Bra be alright after cutting like that? Find out in chapter 2!!!  
Next chapter will be posted within say…… a month…… If you want to know when the next chapter is updated, email me at: lady_bulma@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Revealed

Hey, took me a while to update this story, right?! Well, I am so sorry for that!!!! Anyway, here's the new chapter!!!! And thank you so much for the reviews!  
Princess Sabbie: Thx for reviewing my story, girl!!! ^_^  
  
AJLITE: Yeah, LoL.. With toilet I meant bathroom! :D  
  
Schizophrenic: I know, in other Bra/Goten stories they are also 12 years apart. ^_^ But just use your imagination... That their age isn't 12 years apart... ^_^  
  
Sic-maggot-freak: I know, being a cutter isn't exactly what you can call for fun. And I hope that you're better now. That's all I can say! ^_^  
  
DemonBlade: Glad to have you finding it interesting! And it gets more dramatic and more angsty in the later chapters!!!  
  
Rayssa: Cool that you like my story! And I will send you an email asap! Just hope that it will work, because sometimes I have real problems with sending emails. They don't always work! -sigh- Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the first one!  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 2 - Secret Revealed  
  
"What?! What was that?!" The classes already begun. But because his teacher, Camel, was ill, he wasn't able to teach for 3 days. So, Goten was just wandering in the school hall. There was no one around. Only he was in the hall.  
  
"Did someone just scream? I thought..." Again, Goten heard the scream. This time, he was sure that it was a scream. He was horrified who's scream it was. He wanted to knew, so he went to the girls' bathroom. Because that is the place where he heard it. He hesitated when he stood in front of the girls' bathroom.  
  
"It's not very proper if I just walk in, but..." So Goten opened the door...  
He saw no one...  
His guess was, that it was coming from inside one of the three doors. He had to guess. But it didn't took long, because he saw blood. The blood was fresh. It was shining.  
  
Goten had seen many bleedings in a fight, but it feared him this time. Because this was not a fight. He was not in a battle, where a bit blood would be pretty normal. No, this was school. His school.  
  
He tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
'Of course, it's locked, you fool,' He spoke to himself. Then, he used his powers to break the door and it worked.  
  
He gasped.  
  
'Tell me this isn't true.. Tell me, it's not...' Goten was even more afraid then he would be in a battle. He saw her...  
  
"Goten..." Her eyes were so vulnerable. So fragile. So hurt... He could and would never ever forget these eyes. The tears formed in their eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why... Bra?"  
  
But the blue haired girl couldn't find herself an answer. She knew how to answer herself.  
  
'You, it was you! You broke my heart! You kissed Paris in front of my own eyes!' Bra cried those phrases deep in her heart, her heart was breaking. She didn't want him to see her right now. She didn't want to let him know that she saw the incident, the whole heart-breaking situation for her.  
  
He saw her as his best friend. As his sister, who he could always talk with. But Bra wanted more than that. But she was torn from inside. She knew that she could only fool herself with that.  
  
"It's none of your business, Goten." Goten looked deep into her eyes. His own eyes were unable to hold back the tears. Neither could hers...  
  
"Bra, why are you doing this?! When have you become like this?!" Goten kneeled down right next beside her. He wanted to hold her tight. Her trembling body, but she refused to let him touch her. So she avoided his touch. Goten couldn't help but to let his tears roll. After all, what else could he do?  
  
"When Bra, just tell me!" Bra was always the strongest of the girls. But in fact, she was the most vulnerable girl of her class. She did try to hold back her tears, but she couldn't.  
  
"Why do you care?! I thought that you only cared about Paris!!!" Bra yelled. Goten didn't know how to reply.  
  
"What?! But Paris, she is my girl...."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!! The last person I want to hear or see is you!!! Now get out!!!" Goten stared at the knife in her hands. He watched her blood flow. It was too painful to watch. He thought for a very long time, but couldn't think of an answer... why?  
  
"Bra, please, let me help you!" Bra couldn't stand it anymore. She was angry, hurt, sad and very upset. Then, she started to yell loudly at him.  
  
"Don't you see?! You only make things worse!!!" But she put so much anger in that sentence, that she started to feel all of her emotions running in her head. She couldn't take it any longer, so she collapsed...  
  
~*~  
  
"What? Where, where am I?" Bra looked around her, she saw nothing, but emptiness. She noticed that she was in a room. A very dark room. The curtains were all shut. She wanted to stand up, but she couldn't. She couldn't move. As if she was chained, but she saw no chains.  
  
"Paris, you are the love of my life. You know that I only see Bra as my baby sister, don't you? You are the only one I love and cherish. And don't you worry about Bra, she won't mind us being together. I know that I got that love letter from her, but I tore it apart. Does that satisfy you, my dear Paris?"  
  
"Yes it does. As long as she doesn't take you away from me. But then again, she is quit ugly, don't you think, my love?" He only nodded and then they both laughed hard. They were laughing at her.  
  
Paris was laughing at her...  
  
And the worse thing, Goten was laughing with her....  
  
~*~  
  
"Noooooo!!!!!" Bra's eyes went wide open. When she looked around her, she saw a bright room. And a man.  
  
"Bra, are you okay? Should I call your parents? They must be worried sick!" Bra looked at his face.  
"I'm alright, uncle Goku." Goku just smiled and not long, ChiChi came in along with Pan.  
  
"Oh my God! Bra, are you alright?!" Pan stood next beside her and screamed in her ear. Bra only laughed and smiled at everyone.  
  
"Thank you for your caring and thank you for bringing me here." The Son's were looking at each other. No one spoke, till ChiChi stared into Bra's eyes.  
  
"Well, actually, my son Goten brought you home. He said that you weren't feeling very well and that you needed rest. So I just nodded when he asked." But Bra wasn't paying much attention. She only heard half. The part that Goten brought her home. Then she remembered.  
  
'Oh no, this is bad. Goten knows now that I have cut myself several times that day. He knows now that I hate him!' Bra just smiled at everyone. Then Pan took her arm and shrieked.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! What on Earth happened with your arm?! It's full of scratches and there's blood everywhere!!!" Bra quickly put her arms under the blanket. ChiChi stared at her.  
  
"Yes Bra, how did that come? When Goten brought you here, you were all covered under the blood. How did that happen?" Bra didn't want to talk about this. She just smiled and hoped that they wouldn't ask any further.  
  
And they didn't, because Goten came in.  
  
"Mom, dad, Pan, can I speak with Bra alone?" Everyone stared at each other. Wondering what was going on.  
  
"Sure, Goten. Just so you know, I got your blanket and your pillows and I already put it at the couch." ChiChi smiled at Goten and Goten nodded 'a thank you nod'.  
  
"Yeah, you need to rest here for a while. In your condition, I think it's better for you not to move too much. So now, you are sleeping in my room and I will be sleeping at the couch of the living room. I will tell Bulma and Vegeta that you are with Pan." Bra just stared at him.  
  
'He has such gorgeous eyes. Why can't I get him out of my mind?!' Goten just smiled and didn't ask anything about the scratches, damages and that incident anymore. He just smiled and let it go. He walked towards the door.  
  
"Goten.." Goten looked back. They stared into each others' eyes.  
  
'Bra, why won't you just tell me what's going on? What wrong with you? Why can't you tell me? Please tell me... Maybe I can help you...' Goten's thoughts were trailing off.  
  
"Thank you.." With that, Goten hoped for more, but then he saw her turn around and sleep. Softly, he whispered.  
  
"Anytime..." And he left with a worried, upset and disappointed face..  
  
~*~  
  
"Bra, dinner is ready." Goten stood in front of the door calling for Bra. But there was no response. Goten slowly opened the door, just to see if everything was alright. And things were. Because Bra was sleeping there peacefully.  
  
'Like an angel.... She looks so sweet when she is asleep.' Goten watched her sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
'I wish that she could be my sister. Trunks is really lucky to have such a sweet sister.' Goten sighed and planned to leave, until he heard Bra murmur his name.  
  
"Goten... why? Why do you keep hurting me like this? Tell me, Goten... Please.." Then Bra turned to the other side of the bed again. Goten didn't understand. With what, when, how did he hurt her?! He couldn't remember. Not that he would even hurt her. He wouldn't dare.  
  
"Bra, what are you talking about?" Goten waited for Bra's reply. But she didn't reply. She was sleeping. So, Goten decided not to worry about that for a sec. He walked out and closed the door.  
  
~*~  
"Bra, glad that you are awake. I see you must have been in a deep sleep. I called you, but you just didn't wake up. Then I heard you talk about something. Well, actually more like murmur." Bra was still half asleep. She lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. His eyes were soft, warm, sweet, beautiful and caring. But her eyes were cold. Just cold as ice.  
  
"Goten, I don't want to talk right now," Bra said with a cold tone. Goten sighed and smiled.  
  
"Well, we saved you dinner. It's in the fridge. You just need to warm it up and..."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Bra cut in abruptly. She walked away from him to the fridge and didn't look back at Goten. Now that Goku and ChiChi were off to the shopping mall to find a few things for Goten's birthday, Goten and Bra were left alone in the Son's house.  
  
"Look Bra, I didn't want to ask you before, but I just can't ignore it. What are you doing?!" Bra put the food in the microwave and then stared at Goten.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Goten didn't want this. He didn't want to get into a fight with Bra. They never ever had a fight before. They were such close friends. Like brother and sister..... Like brother and sister...  
  
"Bra, you know that is not what I meant. I mean, what are you doing to yourself?! What have you gotten yourself into?!" Goten gazed into her eyes. He didn't like those eyes again. Cold and distant.  
  
"I don't know what you mean..."  
  
"Who hurt you?! Just tell me Bra, maybe I can help." Bra couldn't take it anymore. She thought that she could handle this without yelling or something. But she couldn't hold it anymore.  
  
"Help?! You don't even know who hurt me?! Who did this to me! Hell, you don't even know what kind of hurt I am talking about!!!!" Goten saw Bra get mad before. But this was bad. Last time at school, Bra snapped at him as well. Telling him that it was all his fault. But he could not understand.  
  
"Bra, then tell me. Who hurt you?! I will kill that person who hurt you!" Bra was now on the verge of tears. Her whole body was trembling now. She was still weak. She felt her eyes burning.  
  
"Goten, just stop it... I beg of you! Please stop!" Bra slowly collapsed, she was now sitting down at the floor in a corner. She was afraid. Of what?! Or better, of who?!  
  
'Goten, stop talking. I am tired of this! I can't handle this! Why can't you see it?! Are you that blind to see how I feel for you? Why do you keep torturing me?! I just can't seem to understand!' Goten slowly knelt beside her and wanted to touch her face, but Bra ignored his touch. Quickly, she stood up and ran away. She ran to her room and then shut the door.  
  
Once she was inside, she broke down and cried. Outside the door, Goten knocked on the door. He practically banged on the door. But Bra leaned against the door.  
  
'Goten, stop hurting me!!!!!!' Bra spotted the knife next to her. She probable forgot to put it back into her bag. Then she cut herself again.... Again, again and again. The blood didn't stop running. Again she cut herself.  
  
Again, again and again....  
  
************  
  
Hey, hope you all liked the story!!!!!! A bit longer than the last chapter. Anywayz, hope you've enjoyed yourself!!! Well, bye now!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Off The Record

Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry for the delayed chapter!!!!!! But I promise you, that chapter 3 is on it's way! And it's going to be a longer chapter this time. At least 6 pages.... And uuuuh..... don't want this delayed chapter to make you stop reading PNM!!!!! Anywayz, just wanted to let you know that the busy B is working on chapter 3! It's going to be called: Birthday Disaster!!!!  
  
==============  
  
Mandy: I know it's sad, but hey! I only write sad stories!!! :D  
  
Princess Bra (Rayssa): Good you got my email, was afraid that you wouldn't get it! :D  
  
DemonBlade: Yes.... intence indeed... :D  
  
sic-maggot-freak: I am really really flattered that you like my story! And I know how you feel girl.... *pats back*  
  
just some girl: And you will, chapter 3 is on it's waaaaay!!!!!  
  
==============  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing! But don't stop reviewing and read my story, okay? Cause I promise you, chapter 3 is really really really almost done. Please have a bit of patience!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3 Birthday Disaster

Chapter 3 - Birthday Disaster  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Bra, open the door! Now! Or else I will blast the door away!" Goten sounded a bit angry. He was never angry at Bra before. Maybe it was his consurnes about Bra.  
  
"Go away! You only make my life even worse!" Bra cried silently. She didn't want Goten to hear her cry.  
  
"Bra, please tell me what's going on! What have I done wrong?!" Bra covered her ears. Then she yelled. Raising her tone.  
  
"I told you to go away, Goten! Just leave me alone!" Bra looked at the knife in her hand. Her hand...... it was covered under Bra's fresh blood. Bra didn't look away from her own blood.  
  
"Bra, what is going on?! I saw those scratches! Who hurt you?! At least tell me that!" Bra's tears were running down endlessly. No stopping, because she couldn't. How could she answer him?! How could she?!  
  
"Goten, go away!!!!!" Bra screamed. Goten didn't like this situation. He had never seen Bra like that before. She was hurt. But he had no idea that she wasn't really psysically hurt, but she was hurt from the inside.  
  
'Goten, go away...... Please! I can't tell you anything, so just leave me alone, please! I can't deal with this! This is too much for me...... I love you, Goten and you have hurt me. You have torn my heart into pieces! By kissing Paris...... You have hurt me, Goten. It was you..... yet you still stand there, banging on the door! What are you doing?! I am punishing myself already! By cutting myself with knived, scissors...... What more do you want?! Is it because, you don't think I haven't punished myself enough?! You want me kill myself?! You want me to...... commit suicide?! Because, you know I will.......' Again, she stared at the blood.  
  
Dripping.....dripping.....dripping........  
  
***************  
  
The next morning, Bra woke up with a serious headache. She must have fell alseep. Then she slowly stood up. The arm, which she cut last night, started to hurt. She had cut a bit too deep. She went to her closet and got herself a bathrobe, so no one would be able to see the wounds. She walked towards the door and unlocked it. Then she opened it and walked out of her room. When she looked at her left, she saw him. His room.......  
  
"Oh Goten, why?" Then, she went downstairs and went to the kitchen. She made a few toasts and grabbed herself a plate and then she went to the big garden, where she could eat, without anyone disturbing her....... Or so she thought......  
  
"Bra, I was worried about you. I freaked out, when I saw that your room was empty. So, I searched the whole house for you." Bra didn't want to hear this.  
  
'Goten, stop it, please! I beg of you...... just stop playing nice! Just stop playing the brother and sister thing! I hate that! I disgust that! Why can't you just leave me alone?!'  
  
"Bra? Are you okay? Are you feeling well? Do you need an asperine or something? Because I can get you one if......" But Bra got sick of this and wanted to end it.  
  
"SHUT UP, GOTEN!!!!" Goten was shocked. He didn't know what to say anymore. He saw those cold, icy eyes again, yet....... they seemed a bit different than last time. This time, they were........ watery......  
  
"I am so sick of it! I'm going back to my room! My own room! In my house! Look, I really appreciate the generous hospitality of you and your parents, but I can't go on like this anymore. I'll be gone by this morning......."  
  
"No, Bra..... wait!" But Bra wasn't stopping, until Goten grabbed her arm. Bra screamed of the pain and the blood slowly started to flow again. Goten stared at her arm with widened eyes.  
  
"Bra, what...... are you..... are you okay?" That was the only thing Goten could think of.  
  
"Just, back off!" Bra tried to go away, but Goten was still holding her arm.  
  
"Sorry, but I am trying to say that, Bulma and Vegeta aren't home. Neither is Trunks." Bra couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! Of course they are home! You are just trying to...." But Goten already cut in.  
  
"They called last night. They said that we should look after you. My mom, my dad and me. Although Vegeta doesn't trust me......"  
  
".......which is a clever thing of dad....." Goten didn't undberstand the last thing, but he continued with his story.  
  
"They said that they needed to go away for a while. It was important. About Trunks getting promoted, but he needs to fly over to Ohio first for business." Bra was part listening, part thinking what she should do. Although she knew, that she didn't have much of a choice...... but to stay.  
  
"Bra, please....... don't make this hard for yourself. Please, Bra......" Bra was crying..... silently again. But Goten didn't notice a thing. He could only see Bra's back. Bra knew that the fight was getting them no where. Goten was going to say something, until he heard the front door open. It was his parents.  
  
"Hey kids, had a good time together?" Neither of them spoke. ChiChi thought that it was kind of awkward. Bra and Goten would usually talk to each other for hours. But now, they were quiet, too quiet.  
  
"Well, anyway...... we were off to the supermarket to get stuff for Goten's birthday. I brought your father with me, so it would spare me a long walk home with those heavy bags." Goten smiled, while Bra was just standing there. With her back against theirs.  
  
"I will be up in my room......" Goten was still holding her arm, which gave Goku and ChiChi the wrong idea's. Goku and ChiChi looked at each other for a while and then stared back at Goten and Bra.  
  
"Bra......" But Bra didn't want to hear that voice again, that pretend-nice- to-bra voice.  
  
"I'm fine, Goten. Would you please let me go?" Goten finally released her arm and Bra quickly walked upstairs to her room.  
  
"Fill us in, Goten....." Goten didn't know what his father was talking about.  
  
"Goten, what is wrong with you and Bra?" His mother looked at Goten with a worried look.  
  
"Everything is okay, mom, dad....... Nothing is wrong....." And Goten walked upstairs too. To his room.  
  
"Have we...... uuuuh..... missed something?!" ChiChi had that worried look on her face again. Goku just shrugged.  
  
"Beats me..... Something only they know..... Now let us prepare for Goten's birthday party, shall we? We still need to invite a lot of people!" ChiChi smiled and fell in Goku's arms.  
  
"Oh Goku......." And she kissed his cheek, which made Goku turn red.  
  
*******Goten's Birthday********  
  
"Happy Birthday!!!!!!!!" Goten blushed. Paris tried to kiss him on his lips. But Goten avoided her kiss.  
  
"What's wrong, Goten?" Goten looked at his left. There she stood. Bra... She stared at him. He stared back. Paris didn't know who he was looking at. She felt a bit left alone.  
  
"Earth to Goten!" Finally Goten looked at Paris.  
  
"I uuuuh... Not here..." Paris pouted but then she nodded.  
  
"Midnight..." That was all she said and Goten understood. Apparently Bra understood as well, because that's when she walked away. Goten saw her leave and he wanted to follow her, but everyone came to kiss his cheek and wish him a happy birthday.  
  
"Bra wait!!!!" Bra turned around for a second, but then already turned away. Walking upstairs to her room.  
  
"Hey Bra! Wait up, why are you leaving so soon?!" When Bra was upstairs, she looked behind.  
  
'No, please no..... Anyone... anyone but...'  
  
"Paris, what are you doing here. I thought that you were with Goten....." Paris blushed.  
  
"Oh Bra, you know, we have all night. It's like what they say, the night is still young...." Bra's heart was like falling apart. She could barely keep her balance. She hated this. She hated her life. She hated to live....  
  
"So, you haven't answered my question yet. Do you miss your parents or something? I mean, you seem to be kinda upset...." Bra shook her head.  
  
"I am just tired, that's all...." Bra walked away then, while Paris was still talking to her. Paris was confused.  
  
"Now, what did I do wrong? Have I said something wrong then?!" Then she shrugged and went downstairs again.  
  
=================  
  
"My life sucks! I hate my life! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!!! Why can't I fall in love with a guy who isn't dating, who is exactly my age or something?! Why did it have to be Goten?!?!?!?!?!" Suddenly, the door opened, which startled Bra.  
  
"Oh My God!!! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH UNCLE GOTEN?!?!?!?!" Bra looked up and say that it was Pan.  
  
"Please Pan, I don't need any lectures right now! I'm almost falling apart!" Bra placed her hands in front of her face, crying......  
  
"Oh Bra....." Pan walked towards Bra and hugged her friend. Pan had no idea what to do. She was very bad at giving advices about love. It was always Bra who gave Pan advices. But this time, SHE needed advices.  
  
"Pan, my life is a complete mess!!! A month ago, Keith cheated on me..... so I had to break up with him. I found him having sex with another girl, that was my best friend... Then I haven't slept well for like days and I haven't eaten in days as well. Then, I liked Goten. I didn't really love him, but I liked him. Although I know, that he has a girlfriend. Yet I seek trouble. Because last night, I don't remember when exactly, I saw them kissing. Usually I don't have any kinda problem with that, but that time was different. It was like a knife was cutting my heart into a 1000 pieces. I didn't realize till then, that I really do love him. Oh Pan, what should I do?!" Bra was crying. Her tears were streaming down and they didn't seem to stop. Pan lend her shoulder to Bra and Pan got watery eyes herself.  
  
"Bra, maybe you should go tell him that, instead of me......" Bra shook her head.  
  
"No! He must never ever find out! I can't let him know that I have feelings for him." But Pan didn't understand.  
  
"Bra, you LOVE him! Why won't you go tell him that?! I mean, you are only hurting yourself this way! I know that you are suffering yourself! Come on, Bra. Don't be so stubborn! I know that he has Paris. But if you really do love him, please tell him that!" Pan was crying along with Bra. Of course Pan hated Paris when she first met him, but not only for that reason, did she wanted Bra to tell Goten that she loves him, but also because that she didn't want to see Bra suffer herself like that.  
  
"Pan, please stay away from this..... I'm sorry, I need to go and take a fresh air. If you need me, I'll be at the beach walking." Pan objected, but Bra wouldn't listen. She grabbed her coat and went downstairs.  
  
When Pan was about to walk downstairs, she heard the phone rang. She wasn't sure about picking it up, but she did after all.  
  
"Hello, this is Pan Son.... Who am I speaking to?" Pan heard a heavy voice. A male voice. She knew the voice. It sounded familiar to her. VERY familiar.  
  
"Is Bra there?! I NEED to speak to her!" Pan got angry. She hated when people didn't answer her questions.  
  
"Wait a minute, mister.... Who are you?!" But the male voice didn't want to answer.....  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!?!" Pan didn't know who it was and what he wanted from Bra.  
  
"Look! You must leave you name behind and then I'll tell ya.... maybe...."  
  
"IT'S KEITH, NOW TELL ME WHERE THE HELL BRA IS!!!!!!" Pan was thinking.  
  
"Keith....Keith.... hey aren't you Bra's ex?!"  
  
"Yeah, now would you please tell me where the hell Bra is?!"  
  
"She's at the Blue Ocean Beach.... but ......." And he hung up. Pan thought that it was weird. Bra broke up with him a month ago, why was he back?!"  
  
"Could he be..... seeking revenge?! I heard that Keith was the most populair guy at school, but also hot tempertured...... No! I gotta find uncle Goten!!!"  
  
******************  
  
"Bra, where are you going to?!" Bra looked behind and it was the last person that she wanted to see.  
  
"Goten, go enjoy your party and again, happy birthday.... I'm just going to take some air."  
  
"Alright, but be carefull, okay?" Bra nodded and left the Son house.  
  
******************  
  
"UNCLE GOTEN!!!!!" Goten turned around and smiled.  
  
"What is it, Pan? Something seems to be bothering you...." Pan was trying to catch her breath.  
  
"It's..... Bra....." Goten laughed.  
  
"You two had another fight again?! Well, if you had, then things are going to be just fine, cause when I was younger, Trunks and I....."  
  
"NO! It's ...... It's Bra's ex!!!!" That last word seemed to have scared Goten.  
  
"WHAT?! Bra's ex?! Who?! I didn't know that she had an ex...."  
  
"Well, her ex is Keith Yumiko and.... I think he is back to pay her back....." Goten didn't need to listen anymore and he immediately flew away. Without grabbing his coat or anything. Goku saw him fly away....  
  
'What is that kid up to?!' But he decided to mind his own business and shrugged.  
  
================  
  
"Goten, why can't you see?! Why can't you see what I am feeling for you? Why can't you see, that..... I have fallen in love with you?!" Bra was talking to herself, because there was no one at the beach (it was like 8 PM) and walked alone for several minutes, then she stopped and sat down, watching the beautiful sunset.  
  
"I wish that you were here with me to see this............"  
  
"And here I am, baby......." Quickly Bra turned around and shrieked, but he covered her mouth and smirked.  
  
"You DID wanted me back, didn't you? Well, here I am, baby.... Here I am, with you...... Just the two of us..." Bra had no idea what to do. She was scared. She knew that she had a problem, but everytime, that she had a problem, she avoided it by cutting herself. But she couldn't do that now.  
  
"I'll remove my hand, SLOWLY....... if you promise me not to scream." Bra nodded and he slowly let go.  
  
"My God, Keith! What the hell are you doing here?!" Keith smirked again.  
  
"Bra, my darling, can't I even come by and see my beloved and beautiful girlfriend?!"  
  
"EX, you mean, Keith....." Bra snarled..... Keith just grinned and then laughed.  
  
"Bra, I know that you missed me.... and I missed you too.... So, let us make it up, by catching up the things we missed......" Keith started to kiss Bra's neck. Bra wanted to vomit. She hated that. She didn't want things to turn out that way. Sure, she still loved Keith from the bottom of her heart, but he changed. She didn't even recognize him anymore.  
  
"Bra..... you still smell good, like you always did....." Keith started to touch her everywhere. Her soft cheeks, her rosy lips, her smooth neck.....  
  
"Keith, get away from me!!!! Stay away from me!!!" Bra tried to push him away, but Bra wasn't strong enough. Sure her father taught her a few things of martial arts, but she was never interested. But then, when she had more and more things on her mind, she decided not to fight back anymore.  
  
'My life is a complete mess. I don't care anymore.... So what if Keith will rape me, what if he will kill me afterwards?! That doesn't make Goten love me... I might as well comit suicide later...." When Bra thought that way,she closed her eyes and a teardrop fell on her cheeks and that was the moment, that she felt free.....  
  
'What? What is happening?' Bra felt no more tight grip on her. When she opened her eyes again, she saw him....  
  
"BRA!!! Come on, take my hand!!!" But Bra just stood there, not moving at all... She was losing her balance and was ready to fall down, until she felt something. Then, it was like she had found her balance again.... When she looked up again, she smiled and she felt totally safe again....  
  
"Goten...." Then, she fainted...  
  
==================  
  
When Goten carried Bra to a further place than the beach, everyone started to wonder where the birthday boy was. No one knew where they were, except Pan. Goku just saw Goten leave, but he didn't know where.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell him that... Sure.... Yeah, Bra's fine! Goten looks after her like she is his sister! Yeah, don't worry Bulma. You just take care of your business.... Okay, thanks for calling! I'll speak to you later then... Bye..." ChiChi finally hung up. Goku embraced his wife and aksed her who was on the phone.  
  
"That was Bulma, dear. She said that she is doing really great and that Trunks is really making progress and that everyone at the company is very pleased with his performances." Goku smiled and kissed his wife on her cheek.  
  
"Glad to hear, by the way.... do you know where Goten and Bra are? I can't find them anywhere. I thought that Goten might be back by now. I mean, it IS late....." ChiChi started to worry as well.  
  
"You're right, where could they be? Because I haven't seen them anywhere as well.... You don't think that.... that they're in trouble, do you?" Goku sighed.  
  
"I hope not, Chi..... I hope not...."  
  
==================  
  
"Bra, wake up.... Talk to me... Bra...." Goten stroke her hair and it felt great.  
  
'She is such an angel when she sleeps.... Not to mention that she smells great...' Goten thought....... He also gently touched her cheeks.......  
  
'She is so pretty....... I have never really thought about that...... Oh no.... what am I saying?! I think of her as my little sisters and..... No, snap out of it, Goten!' Goten shook his head and that woke up Bra. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around her and the first thing she saw was him....  
  
"Goten, what are we doing here? And.... where is here?" Her voice was weak. She was very tired and Goten knew that. She went through many things and after that last incident.....  
  
"We're in our old treehouse....." Bra didn't seem to get it. Then slowly, she remembered.  
  
"What?! I didn't know, that it is still standing....." Goten smiled.  
  
"Me neither, that's because we aren't doing many things together lately." Bra looked around her and saw the messy floor. One small bed, where they used to sleep together.... A small closet, that they built together...... Bra started to remember everything again.  
  
"Hey, that is mr Bunny!!!" Bra slowly stood up and walked towards the bunny cuddletoy. Bra laughed.  
  
"I thought I lost him!!!!" When Bra walked further, she saw a bucket filled with shells. Bra laughed again.  
  
"Hey! Those are the shells that you and I collected, Goten!!!!" Goten laughed as well.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that day like yesterday! You were so scared that those shells would bite you! I told you not to listen to Trunks his stories! But you wouldn't believe me. You wanted me to put them into the bucket!" Both of them laughed at the same time.  
  
"Thankfully I wasn't the one who put the shells into the bucket, because later, you were bitten by a crab!" Both of them laughed again. Bringing up memories of old times. Goten came closer to Bra and showed her a necklace.  
  
"Remember this necklace? I found it and I gave it to you.... You were so happy back then! I never saw you that happy before...." Bra smiled.  
  
"Well, it was a gift from you, right?!" And she laughed again. Until Goten's smile disappeared. Bra knew that that wasn't a good sign. Now, she was sure that she was getting a lecture or something.  
  
"Bra, why can't we be like that again?!" Bra turned around from him. So she didn't have to look into his eyes.  
  
"But, we still are...." Goten shook his head.  
  
"Do you think so? I mean, lately I have this feeling that you've been avoiding me....." Bra quickly turned around.  
  
"No, I haven't been avoiding you! I mean, it's just that.... you've been uuuh, busy with Paris lately. So, I thought, that you might not want me anymore...."  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!!!! What made you think that way?! I missed you!!!!" Bra's heart skipped a beat.....  
  
"I missed you, Bra..... I miss our talks together, the fun we had, this treehouse and the secrets we shared! I mean, I didn't even know that you had an ex named Keith! What did he want from you anyway?!" Bra wanted to hide. She wanted to hide in a dark corner, where no one could ever find her.  
  
"Well, Goten.... Now you do.... Now you know I had a boyfriend. But listen, he wasn't like this at all! He was very generous and sweet! I don't know why he acted like that....."  
  
"But Bra, you haven't even told me about that Keith guy at all!!!!" Bra was getting angry.  
  
"LIKE YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME ABOUT PARIS!!!!!" Goten was stunned. He remembered that he indeed forgot to tell Bra about Paris. He never told her.  
  
"You can tell me about telling you about my dates..... but what about you?! You are dating Paris and I had to find out with my own eyes. I had to find out that you two were dating, when you and Paris were kissing each other!!!" Bra lost her self-control and got furious.  
  
"So you have no right to be angry at me, that I haven't told you about my ex, while you haven't told me that you were and still are.... dating PARIS!!!!!!!" Goten didn't know what to say anymore. He knew that Bra was right. He had no right to question her about her ex, while he hadn't told Bra about Paris.  
  
"But tell me, Bra.... Who told you that we were dating? Must be Pan....." Bra felt like slapping in his face.  
  
"No, I had to find out myself. I saw you two in an alley ............kissing....." Goten was stunned. He didn't know that. He didn't know that Bra saw him kissing Paris.  
  
"Okay Bra, I'm sorry..... but I am just worried about you. Who knows what might have happened if I didn't step in? What if Keith......" But Goten couldn't speak any further. He had no idea how to put it in words.  
  
"What Goten?! What if Keith what?! What if he raped me, perhaps?!" Goten didn't even want to think about that. He hated to think that way.  
  
"Well, thanks Goten for helping me escaping from Keith, but I could've handled things perfectly!" Goten got angry, because he knew that she was lying. She could have done nothing.  
  
"If you could've handled things, then why did you LET HIM?!" That left Bra speechless. She searched for an answer. But she couldn't find any. She turned around again.  
  
"I'm leaving....." Goten got angry again.  
  
"So, it's true then?! You practically LET HIM?!" Bra started to yell at him.  
  
"What the hell was I supposed to do then?! He was much stronger than me! I couldn't do a thing! He held my wrists tight. I didn't see a point to fight it any longer! You are much stronger than me! Stop compairing yourself with me! I'm not as strong as you are!!!" Goten grabbed Bra's shoulders and turned her around, so Goten could face her.  
  
"Bra, I'm not saying that I'm compairing myself with you. But it's just that, I can't watch him do those things to you. I'm sorry if I got too angry at you. But it's just that..... you're like my... sister and I can't let anything happen to you....." Bra felt like a knife piercing through her heart. She felt like her heart was torn into millions of pieces. She felt like..... dying.....  
  
'...You're like my sister..... you're like my sisters..... you're like my sister.......' Those words spooked inside Bra's head. And she didn't realzed it herself. But slowly, her feet began to step back. Slowly, her tears ran down her cheeks, but she didn't feel it. Bra was too shocked to feel anything. She could only feel the agony of her broken, shattered heart.  
  
"Bra? What's wrong....?" Goten stared at her. Bra's beautiful blue eyes, turned into nothing but total emptiness. Bra walked back and went to the exit. Step by step, she moved away from Goten.  
  
"Bra, where are you going?!" But Bra didn't answer him. She slowly moved away from him and climbed down from the tree house. Bra didn't know what to think anymore. Her mind was empty. Her whole body was trembling. When she could finally set her feet on the ground, she started to run. Faster and faster and faster. Away from him. As long as she was away from him. Now, she had found a goal. She knew what to do.  
  
"I must run..... I must run away from him.........." The tears of the girl with the broken heart streamed down endlessly. She didn't know, she didn't care.....  
  
"Goten, why did you have to do this to me?! I don't want to be JUST your sister! I LOVE YOU, DAMN IT!!!!" she said, while she was running. She ran into a dark alley. She remembered that it was the alley, where she found out about Paris and Goten. But she didn't care anymore. She hated Goten. She had to run, she just had to.... 


	5. Chapter 4 Moonlight

Chapter 4 - Moonlight  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"She.... she loves me?" Goten wasn't supposed to hear it, but Bra forgot that Saiyans have a great hearing. Goten was stunned. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His unanswered question.... was finally answered. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to smile. He wanted... to go after Bra, embrace her tight and tell her that, he loved her too. But he just stood there. Like a wooden block, not moving. He wanted to move, but he was unable to move. Stunned.... just stunned....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Goten! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!!!!!" Tears ran down. Not stopping... She just cried, while she was running. She didn't bother to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Like your sister? Am I JUST like your sister?! I don't want to be JUST like your sister!!!! You stupid fool! I hate you!" Bra stopped when she reached her home. She reached the front door and searched for her keys. Suddenly, someone tapped on her shouders from behind. When she looked back, she got herself a little shock.  
  
"Keith? What.... what are you doing here?" Bra stared at the handsome young man. Then Keith grabbed her hands and then wrapped himself around Bra.  
  
"I'm sorry..." That was all he said. Bra was stunned. She couldn't move. Was there a slight of possibility to forgive him? Was there a slight of chance, that Bra loved him again? Or was it all lie? All she knew was, that she had to get Goten out of her mind. Even if it was for just a second. She wanted nothing more, but a warm embrace. She really needed it. But when Bra saw something shining in Keith's eyes.... her heart melted. Slowly, Bra wiped away the tear in his eyes. She leant close to him... So close, that she could smell him. Bra let her own tears roll.... She couldn't help it, but when she smelled at him, she remembered it all. Every single detail. Did she really want someone who she knew, he could not be reached? Or did she want someone who once already gave her a place, where she could feel safe? Deep inside her heart, she knew. She knew that she already mad her choice a long time ago, but maybe, it was time to change her choice... So she kissed Keith.... Their kiss lasted for a while and then they both let go of each others warm, soft lips....  
  
Keith just embraced Bra tight and let her cry on his shoulders.  
  
"Oh Keith...." Bra cried and cried. Keith stroke her hair and slowly... he let go of Bra. She stared at him with her red eyes and still forced herself to smile.  
  
"Bra, I'm sorry.... I think.... I got a little too drunk the other night. I'm so sorry for whatever I did to you. I... I didn't hurt you, did I?" Keith looked into her eyes and Bra saw the warmth in his eyes again... The old Keith...  
  
"No Keith... you... you didn't hurt me.... Can you... hold me a little longer?" Keith nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Sure Bra, I love you....." So Keith wrapped himself around Bra again.  
  
'Keith loves me. He really loves me.... Why can't I then?' So Bra didn't struggle or anything. Because she wanted to give Keith a second chance and also because for one minute, she forgot about Goten..... just for one single minute......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uncle Goten? What are you doing here?" Goten didn't seem to notice, that someone was talking to him. When he looked around, he saw his niece....  
  
"Pan, it's you..." Pan tried to force herselve a smile, but she couldn't.... No, not after what happened...  
  
"Are you alright, uncle Goten?" The sun was shining upon Goten's face... When Pan looked closer, she saw it... She couldn't believe it, but it was true.... She saw it glistening like small crystals... She was sure, her uncle was crying.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bra?" When Bra looked up, she saw a woman standing right in front of her with suitcases and bags and all... The woman was quite similair to herself. Bra couldn't believe it. She was too happy to believe.  
  
"Mom! You're back!" Bra also looked the other way... She saw a young man with lavender hair with beautiful blue eyes and a man dressed in jeans and a blue shirt. The one laughed, the other smirked. The one was Trunks, the other was Vegeta.  
  
"Trunks! Daddy!!! Oh my God, I can't believe you're back! I'm so happy!" Bra hugged her brother and smiled, then she hugged her father. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Hey princess..." When Bra finished hugging her brother and father, she eventually ran to her mother. Trunks just said: "Uh-oh!" Not a few seconds later, Bra knew what Trunks meant.  
  
"Mom... I... I'm.. chooooking!" All of them laughed and Bulma let go of her child.  
  
"Oh baby, I missed you so much! Did you mss your old mother?" Bulma laughed and Bra laughed as well.  
  
"You're not old, mom..." All of them laughed again, till they saw someone show up. Vegeta took a step forward, in a protecting Bra kind of way and frowned.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Vegeta took a quick look at his daughter. She just smiled.  
  
"Daddy, it's okay... Keith and I are back together again...." Vegeta and Trunks both widened their eyes. They had no idea why Bra would ever get back together with Keith. They all knew that Bra was sensible. They knew that Bra was responsible and wise... But why? Why did she get back together with Keith? But Bulma didn't find it surprising or whatsoever. She knew that something was wrong. She knew her own daughter more than anyone. She was the most silent of all.  
  
'I just hope, that Bra knows what she's doing...' With a sigh, Bulma invited Keith in very friendly and started to order some chinese. Bulma didn't want to cook after a such a long trip and they were all starved. So they simply ordered something. With Keith in their house...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uncle Goten, I know you like... love Bra! Why don't you tell her that?" Goten sat down and sighed.  
  
"I... I just don't know how to say it... I don't know how to start!" When Goten said that, Pan just glared at him.  
  
"You knew when you dated Paris...." Pan crossed her arms and looked the other way. She hoped that Goten would come to his senses. He knew what to say to Paris, when they were together. Those sweet words wispering in her ear... Suddenly, Goten grabbed his coat and stood up.  
  
"You're right! I have to tell her!" Goten gathered all his courage together and then took off. Pan just stood there... Like a mother, who was proud of her own son. In this case, proud of her uncle...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'I love you, Bra... I never knew you loved me. If only I had...' Goten sighed and then smiled. Thinking how things would be, after he would her, that he loved her too. He didn't know what to say yet. Finally, Goten arrived at the Capsule Corp after a few minutes of flying in the sky, which was filled with stars and with the big, beautiful moon. It's light shone upon Goten and Goten was happy. Finally, he had found the courage to tell her. Finally....  
  
'Tonight.... tonight, all things will be different. Bra will know my love for her and there is nothing that could get in my way,' Goten walked slowly to the door. He took a deep breath and rose up his finger, ready to ring the doorbell, but all of the sudden, he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Goten was filled with excitement and smiled, but when he turned around, his excitement disappeared from his face.  
  
"Vegeta... I'm here for...." Vegeta glared at him and didn't let him finish his sentence.  
  
"Get out of our territory!" Vegeta snarled. Goten didn't understand. He knew Vegeta could be mean to him, but not like that.  
  
"Apparently, you haven't heard me quite well.... Should I show you what I mean?!" Vegeta was ready to kick Goten away from the Capsule Corp. , but Goten wanted to know what was going on first.  
  
"Vegeta, what...." Before Goten could finish his sentence, Vegeta interupted him again. But this time, not with words. Vegeta grabbed Goten by his collar and dragged Goten with him. It looked like, that they were heading for the large window, with transparent curtains.  
  
"Look...." Goten didn't want to look, he wanted to go in! To find Bra, but Vegeta spoke, so Goten didn't dare much around him. So Goten obeyed and looked. At first, he saw people walking, laughing.... but vaguely. Then, when he looked closer, he saw Trunks and Bulma... The two of them were laughing and talking. They sat down on the bed. The room looked a lot like Bra's. When the two persons came closer, he was shocked. It was Bra, with another person. A guy.... He couldn't see who, but that didn't matter anyway... What they were doing, said more than enough. More than he even wanted to know! They were kissing, touching and..... When he stared even longer, he hoped that he was dreaming... Actually, hoping that he was only having one bad nightmare. His eyes almost popped up, when he saw the whole situation. He could not believe it. He could feel his heartbeat going faster and faster. It was like, she, the girl she loved, who was almost like a woman now, cut his heart into pieces. As if, the one he loved, just sliced his heart in pieces. Gotens hand at the veranda trembled. His whole body was shaking. It was like, someone was stabbing him over and over and over again. He began to see vaguely, cause of his watrey eyes. He could not believe it. He didn't want to believe! He refused to. He asked himself several times the most famous question...  
  
'Why?' Goten slowly walked away from the veranda and then, it was HIS turn to run.... To run as far as possible. He had to take out his frustrations. He knew he could just fly away, but he wanted to run. He had to get in action. His whole body needed to get some movement. His feet were running, his arms were blasting the trees away, which crossed his path, his eyes.... Yes, they were doing something as well....  
  
Creating the tears, which the moonlight made it even brighter than ever before....  
  
##########################################################################  
  
That was the end of Chapter 4! No cutting in this story... but sad... Don't you think??? Anyway, I am terribly terribly terribly sorry for the long long long delay!  
  
*B slaps her head several times*  
  
Anyway, I really want to thank my reviewers! You're great! I know that this is really some psycho story! Freaky and sad... But hey, I AM freaky! LoL... Anyway, hope you loyal and true reviewers will review again!!! Till the next chappy! Hey, if any of you guys have any great idea's for the story, feel free to mail it to me! 


End file.
